Bella's Prisoner
by alyssialui
Summary: Eventually, she began to look forward to her captor's visits. They were the only thing that made her feel alive. femmeslash. Bella/Rita. Warning for torture and blood.


_A/N: Eventually, she began to look forward to her captor's visits. They were the only thing that made her feel alive. femmeslash. Bella/Rita. Attempts to follow from_ _ **Pain or Pleasure?** Warning for torture and blood._

 _Thank you **gunner brat** and **Dragon MoonX** for helping me with this. You were loads of help and I couldn't finish it without you._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **The Battlefield Wars**_ _ **:**_ _Battle #5 - Mandatory character - Rita Skeeter_ _. Assisting Character - Bellatrix Black. Plot -_ _The characters form an unlikely relationship_

 _ **Hogwarts Writing Club Competition:** Round 8 - bolt_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **JUNE EVENT: FEMALE CHARACTER APPRECIATION MONTH - Rita Skeeter_

 _ **Broaden Your Horizons Challenge {Angst Fics}:** Bad Relationship_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Rita awoke with a gasp as she was doused in water, chilled liquid feeling like burning fire against her skin. Her chains rattled against the stone wall she hung from as she panicked, her eyes darting around wildly but unable to focus on anything in the dim light. How she missed her glasses, but maybe, she was better off not truly knowing what lay in the darkness of her cell.

Then she heard a voice coming from the shadows, _her_ voice. "Good evening, my dear," the woman said as she stepped into the light, her heels clacking on the stone floor as she came to stand before her.

Rita shivered under the intense gaze of her captor and the wicked smile across her red-stained lips. Due to her stay in Azkaban, the woman had lost her youthful appearance but she was still beautiful. Her long black hair fanned around her face, just as unruly and untameable as the woman herself. Her eyes were dark, framed by long, thick lashes and glinting with a hint of madness. The woman was dangerous and unpredictable, and though Rita knew better, she admired the devotion the madwoman had to her Lord.

Rita flinched as the woman raised her hand, expecting the familiar sting across her cheek and the crisp sound of skin against skin. Instead, she felt a gentle touch, so light and delicate like a feather across her skin. The woman leaned forward and cooed against her neck, "I've missed you so."

Rita bit her lip as she leaned away, a slight whimper escaping as she anticipated the woman's next move. This was all part of the woman's game, and she wouldn't give in so easily. She wouldn't give in to the traitorous feelings that flowed through her veins every time she gazed into the dark woman's eyes.

Her resistance angered the woman. The woman growled, the soft caress turning into sharp claws as she grabbed Rita under her chin, forcing the chained woman to look directly into her eyes. "Didn't you miss me, Rita darling?" the woman asked.

Rita nodded quickly, closing her eyes against the pain of the nails digging into her skin and the warmth spreading even further. "I... missed... you," she rasped out.

"I don't believe you!", the woman screamed, throwing Rita's head roughly against the stone wall behind her. "I want to believe you but you always fight me. You always resist."

Stars danced in the Rita's vision, but she didn't have time to recover as a bolt of bright light emerged from the woman's wand. Pain burst from every nerve as the spell travelled through her body. She screamed, begging for a release she knew would not come soon. She could faintly hear the sound of clanking metal as she thrashed against her bonds. She could feel the sticky warmth of her blood across her skin as old wounds reopened, the crimson fluid spilling onto the grimy floors in streaming rivulets. But even as she felt her head about to burst, the warmth inside her was still spreading, her arousal still rising. She wanted this. She needed this sadistic woman and her brutal, punishing ways.

"I could kill you, Rita!" the woman screamed. "It would be so easy. Just a few words and flash, and you would be gone in the blink of an eye. But I don't."

The spell ended just as quickly as it began. Rita's cell was quiet now as the echoes of her screams faded away. Her head fell forward onto her heaving chest, her short hair slicked to her scalp. The iron-taste of blood coated her mouth, telling her she had bit her tongue during her screaming. But she didn't care. She couldn't fight it anymore.

She lifted her gaze as the woman stepped forward, gently trailing her finger around Rita's lips. Her maddened shrieked turned into but a whisper now, as if she was scared the walls would hear her. "I keep you here. I clothe you. I feed you. I protect you from the others that want to hurt you. I do this because I care for you."

The woman cupped Rita's face in her hands and kissed her lips softly. She pressed her body against Rita's as her hands slipped down to the chained woman's stomach. Rita moaned in the woman's mouth, wishing she too could wrap her hands around the woman's waist and pull her closer.

The woman leaned down to Rita's neck, licking a clean path through the blood painting her skin and eliciting a pleasurable sound from the chained woman. "I love you, Rita," she purred.

Rita swallowed before she said, "I love too, Bellatrix."

Their mouths met again in a heated battle, and Rita felt her heart flutter. What she had said had been true, no matter how she tried to fight it. After being the woman's prisoner for so long, she had begun to look forward to her captor's visits. They were the only thing that made her feel alive.


End file.
